Blood On My Name
by XIII4
Summary: Labeled as a mass murderer of something he doesn't remember. Grew Isolated from the world and was given a second chance as he will attend U.A. How is he going to be able to survive the school year without people avoiding him in the fullest? he doesn't know and he doesn't want to find out how. And what are these strange visions of his past? /Will go to Rated: M later/
1. Dry Blood

**Blood On My Name**

Chapter one: Dry Blood

Bop…

Bop…

Bop…Bop

The sound of a rubber ball bouncing against the wall has echoed through the whole room. There was no other sound to be heard, nothing else could make sound if not given the chance to make sound, since they need someone to do so. The white-pale walls, that thanks to the light of the light-bulbs in the corners of the room, were bright enough to make someone amazed of how you would seem to be walking in an empty box of nothingness, without nothing yet everything he needs.

He, the boy in there, had the necessary in his room in the Private Institution located somewhere hidden in Japan. He has never been allowed to leave since the incident, he hasn't seen the light of the day ever since that day, had never leaved the Institution since that day.

But has wasn't having a hard time, he reads to distract himself and forget about the world around him, not caring of anyone's opinion about him since much everyone in Japan want his blood, for something he did when he was seven, and has no recollection of it.

He caught the ball once again to finally drop the little distraction he was doing for himself, and faintly put the blue-neon ball in the floor, without making a sound. He is getting bored, and his A.I is currently asleep in his provided laptop by the Institute, who never really wanted to be near him, they just got pretty pathetic excuses to not talk to him or be near him.

The boy hadn't had more human contact in all of these years, only one person talks to him willingly and that was his personal psychologist, Dr. Jones. A woman in her mid-twenties who was eager to talk to him through his life, she had been doing this ever since she graduated from the Medic's College in America.

She has dark-ginger hair tied with a to make a ponytail in the back of her head, when she appears she would normally be in her Dr's clothes, but in rare occasion she would be dress normally, like in causal clothes.

She is the only human he had contact, talked to or even touched a little of her hugging him. But only her, no one else did. He lacked the tact that must people have with others, since he doesn't really have more people around, only one…. Well two, but only one of them is tangible for him.

Thanks to Dr. Jones he could keep tabs on the outside world, know what is happening while he is pretty much locked up in the building, though he doesn't mind being there since what he sees in the internet is that is more safer for him be there than outside, where people pretty much wants his blood for something he doesn't even remember. But he hasn't say anything about that, it won't changed a thing, they all have evidence against him, nothing will changed that.

Not like he cares about it anyway.

The door opened to reveal Dr. Jones. Who has a smile on her face, a wide one for that matters. Something that happens not often as he would say, since she only does that when something good happened to her, but what could be? It could be a lot of things.

Knowing her must be that she found some money in the street or she won the lottery, the former was more likely to happen but she always dreamt of winning the lottery. A rare dream of hers, but one none-then-less.

The doctor took steps forward before sitting in the chair of the room, the sole one, before putting her things in the table near it, where his laptop was. She looked at him before looking around, to finally see the neon-ball in the floor near the bed.

"Really? A rubber ball? Whoa... You are getting bored really easily this month." Dr. Jones said, as she stares at the blank face of the boy, before shooking her head and take a deep breath. "There are good news for you, Ketsueki. Very good news." She said with a smile, that somehow reflected her internal emotion, joy and happiness being the most predominant of them, and they were many emotion there.

Something good for him? That shouldn't be possible, nothing good has happened to him ever since that. What could possibly be good for him? What?

Anything that came to his mind didn't made sense at all with her words. He couldn't be discharged from the Institution since one, people doesn't want him outside of it and two, people would kill him, although he has long accepted death. He doesn't mind dying anymore, no one would mourn for him, no one would miss him.

"What kind of news?" Ketsueki asked tilting his head slightly as he raises an eyebrow. "I never had good news in my life, so this is quite surprising. But what the surprise could be for me?" he asked in a calm voice, not a surprised one.

Dr. Jones couldn't help but feel bad for the boy, he had never received good news since that day, and he had to mature quickly to understand his position and situation, basically an almost adult trapped in a teenager's body.

"Someone has requested to see you, and that person came today to see you and talked about something that might be beneficial for you," She said getting a surprised face from him, as he leaned back with the wall beside his bed, and he kept quiet to wait for her elaboration in the meaning of 'Beneficial'. "Someone, a principal of a school, has requested to see you and talk about your future. Since you legally doesn't have any other living relatives you are in a position where you don't have a say in most things like going to a school. The principal wanted to give you an opportunity and allow you to go to his school, and believed when I say that it was quite shocking to know who was it."

"Who is... the one who requested to see me?"

"The principal of U.A, Nezu." She quickly said looking at the blank face of the boy, in the outside it may look that way but in the inside he is shocked to know that someone so important is willing to give him a second chance. "Although, you can talk to him tomorrow if you are considering it. Would you like to meet him now?" she offered with a leg resting over the other, waiting for his answer.

Ketsueki was looking at her, then at the ground moving his finger with his thumb touching quickly the rest of the fingers, like if he was calculating something, but it was rather talking to himself in his mind and not saying anything or mumbling it out loud enough for her to hear. After a whole minute of thinking he decide to speak once again.

"Okay, I'll meet him." He accepted the offer. Dr. Jones smiled softly as he got up from her position and Ketsueki jumped from the bed and followed her. They made quite the trip to arrive at the visitor's room, that is in the first floor and the right zone in front of the manager's office whose walls are reinforced with concrete, or something a little harder than that.

They entered the room with grey walls and a window that left the sun visible from there. Had the sun always been this bright? Ketsueki didn't exactly know, it's been a long time since he last has seen the sun and its sunlight, although the latter he could see it more clearly since the former he needs to feel the hot sensation he had missed all these years inside the building, he surely missed that feeling of being outside without being worried that someone is after your head.

Ketsueki sat in the chair that is facing the door as he waits for the guest to arrive and talk. But what can he possibly say? He is someone that got into CMHI (Child Mental Health Institute) or The Institute, and his case was treated like if he was a criminal who has done something bad, really bad.

The seconds he was there felt like ours, until the guest arrived. In the shoulder of Dr. Jones. The animal was standing in his two feet, wearing formal clothes of more or less baby size, and he was looking directly at him with his two eyes, and a scar in the left one but presumably he is able to see through it.

"Hello Young Ketsueki! Thanks for accepting my request, and I must say that this will be a new chance in your life, if you accept." Nezu said as he hop from her shoulder to land in the table, before sitting his design sit and putted a leg over the other. "For starters, your case has caught my attention, while there is evidence against you, I think that there is something more that happened that put everything against you, since the conversations about you I had with personal of the Institution is that you are not bad, not a problem child, you respect everyone but they don't feel safe around you, but don't exactly hate you. Something happened that day that you hadn't said?"

Ketsueki only stare at him before trying to recall that day, but couldn't. "Blank. Anything of the day is blank, I don't remember and that has been checked by people of the facility that weren't afraid of me enough to not be near me. I was told by the judge when I was ten what I had done, and... I didn't know what to say, having no memories of a day and you being charged and found guilty of said day. It was not a happy day, at least not for me."

Nezu was quiet as the boy spoke his words and sense some sort of maturity in the boy's tone, a lot of maturity. Nezu wondered how someone so young could reach that level, is not exactly of the emotional part but more like the social one, he knows how the world works yet he doesn't know how to be on it, like if he was on the space for a long time but was keeping tabs on how the world goes but can't seem to integrated with it. He knows the people hates him, yet he accept it. His eyes showed it very clearly.

That's something that no child should have.

"I'll like to talk to you about U.A. Is that good with you?" Nezu asked while drinking tea from a cup that came out of nowhere, but Ketsueki looked at the door and saw Dr. Jones with a cup as well so she must have gotten the cups.

"Yeah. Is fine." The red-blondish haired boy said, pursuing his lips slightly interest in the topic they are about to discuss.

"Well, I would like to give you, as I assumed Dr. Jones has told you, a chance to attend my academy for the sake of your future. But there are going to be things you need to know." Nezu said as Ketsueki nodded and waited for him to continue, the pause did not last long. "First of all, you'll be monitored 24/7 and you'll have a teacher to be your consultant or person you have to speak at the end of every day, is that ok? We can change it a little so it can be more comfortable with you."

"No. it's ok." Ketsueki replied looking down. Being monitored 24/7…. Nobody is going to trust him, he is alone. Having someone to check on him everyday is not something he would be uncomfortable with, having someone to talk with can be pretty good. "You can continue."

"Ok. There is also the fact that you'll not be allowed to use your quirk if not told by the teacher directly with his mouth, no matter the situation." Nezu said the second condition rather sadly, for some reason. "You'll only be allowed to see the city if the teacher assigned to you decides to make you company, if not… you can't. for your safety."

Ketsueki allowed the words to sink in completely before blinking a couple of time with his blank face, he didn't really had any type of good thing, but at least he can see the sun once again, but at what cost? But then he realize something, and he turns to see Nezu rather quickly. "But… where am I going to stay? I have no home, no family. And you can be sure as gravity exist that nobody will want me in their home." He spoke his thoughts respectfully, not saying something out of place or tone about his situation.

"In the dorms." Nezu simply replied, an three words replied that answered everything yet nothing.

"Dorms? They have dorms in U.A?" The boy asked tilting his head, that's something he was not aware of. He got his reply when Nezu nodded. "Since when?"

"We made them in secret, they are a measure if the students cannot be safe in their homes. They have been for 5 months right now. You'll be the first resident of them." the animal said. Then, Dr. Jones hands him something, a smartphone of all things. Ketsueki raises an eyebrow in utterly confusion before looking back at the principal of his soon-to-be new Academia.

"What is this? I know that this is a smartphone, but why did you gave me this?"

"Because you have humans right as everyone else, so I allowed you to have a smartphone with you in case something happens. An example of that is if some students attacks you out of nowhere, and if said student damages more form his attack he will expelled for using his quirk without being told to." Nezu answered his question with honestly, Dr. Jones warned him that the kid develop a trust problem, or for more detailed words, that he won't trust people so easily, and that's fair considering all the people who wants him dead.

"Thanks for that, can I ask something if that's ok?" Ketsueki asked raising a finger. Nezu nodded at his question, allowing him to ask whatever he wants. "Can I have like a workshop or something like that?" he asked.

"Why would you want such thing?"

"It helps to clear my mind when I am bored and when I get Anxiety Attacks, been isolated from the world too much didn't exactly help." Ketsueki said explaining why he should have something, like the workshop, to clear his mind. "I just need a way to calm myself down, since being with people doesn't really help if they aren't someone trustworthy to me." And that's no easy was left unsaid, but Nezu was able to mentally get what he was trying to say. And it made kind of sense if you look at it. "And I want a safe place for Rose."

"Rose?" Nezu asked, raising an eyebrow while doing so.

"She is…..uhm….." Ketsueki is having some problems talking about it, apparently is one of those things you need trust to learn.

"Is ok. I'll not ask further if you do not wish to." The smart animal spoke, making the red-blondish boy sigh in relief. "School starts in a week, so there is time to set you up in the dorm of your class, and you'll meet your assigned teacher there. You can request clothes for you to get rid of the white clothes you have been given. The workshop will be done after some time of the school year. Most likely some days after it started.

"Ok. Then, see you later?"

"See you later, Young Ketsueki."

**[Plus Ultra]**

After sending the request list to Dr. Jones, who went and grabbed clothes for him, it was finally time to go and see his things(that aren't many but still something) and talked of what he would need in his room. He got to talk to Nezu a little more, that time in his room as he was gathering the little things he had there. He got his backpack and lay it on the bed and put his laptop inside as well he did with the rubber neon-blue ball. The clothes arrived shortly after packing his things, so he quickly went and put them on to see how they looked on him, it was acceptable from the perspective of the others.

"Bye, young Ketsueki. I'll come back when the time is up for you to go." Nezu said as he waves and leave the room, being followed suit by Dr. Jones.

Ketsueki was left alone again with his thoughts as he tried to wrap up in his mind this new development, it was impressive.

"…Dad? You seemed to be curious…" A voice spoke. Ketsueki whipped to see his smartphone, that was already turned on and had some coding happening right now, apparently he forgot that he installed that chip on the phone while nobody was looking. The voice is the A.I he made over a year ago, his daughter in a way, R.O.S.E.T.T.E or Rose for short. An A.I with emotions that is currently learning about the world and what she can find to inform him about it. "What happened?" She asked curiously as the little girl in mind she is.

"I, apparently, got invite into U.A."

"Really!? Congratulations dad!" She said cheerfully.

"Thank Rose, you think you can update me with the staff of U.A?" he asked.

"why are you asking that?...You doubt me dad? " she pouted, or at least he can imagine her doing it. He shook his head with a smirk.

"Not in the slightest." he told her, before shifting his gaze towards the ceiling. "I trust you more than anyone."

"Well then! Let's start!" Rose said, before not making a sound for a minute and then immediately talk once again. "I found what it is possibly without entering into the illegal way, is that enough?" she asks for confirmation, hoping that it was enough to make him nod.

"Yes."

"The first one and loudest of them: Hizashi Yamada, also known as Present Mic…"


	2. HeartBeats

_I do not own anything related to Boku no Hero. Only my precious Oc._

_If you want to be my beta reader, you can Pm me._

_And now we can start._

_Let's go beyond our limits,_

_Plus Ultra!_

* * *

**Blood On My Name**

_Chapter Two: Heartbeats_

_"Nobody….know it…..you."_

Ketsueki's eyes shot open as he took quick breaths to calm himself down, he later put a hand over his chest to sense his heart, whose rate of beating has began to regulate as it should be. Good, the pain has begun to decreased too. A random anxiety attack.

He glanced at the wall to see the clock, he woke up a little earlier than usual but maybe that's because today he moves in the dorms. He quickly got up from the bed and changed into his clothes bought by Dr. Jones, who had some kind of inspiration and decide to give him a souvenir to feel her closely and not feel anxiety attack too often.

Which tends to happen from time to time, not a big problem, but still one.

"Hello Young Ketsueki." The voice of the principal of U.A, Nezu, was heard and he quickly whipped his head towards the door with wary eyes, before softening them a little after confirming it was only and _only_ the principal.

After the first visit of Nezu, Ketsueki began to be a little more comfortable around him, he is still wary but not much as he can get his eyes off him knowing that smart animal can be trust, but only a little not too much.

Ketsueki nodded greeting his presence with a blank face, he is known in the Institution for not showing emotions so often, basically because people doesn't like to be around him too much, the record of someone that wasn't Dr. Jones was five minutes and that person was sweating before rushing out of the room, to never come back.

And that was when he was eleven, after he understood his situation and accepted that people saw him as a killer, monster that needs to die, but as he wasn't that suicidal as he doesn't come out of his room.

After gathering his things he came out of the room as he follows Nezu to the doors of the Institution, he gave a quick glance everywhere since this might be the last time he sees this place, he can be out or send back here but that doesn't really depends on him.

"Here is the car." Nezu said as a black car resembling one that can be considered expensive of how old looks like, almost like a relic. The black car came closer by the second to finally stop in front of the two. Something in the depths of Ketsueki's mind began to make his heart ache in slight pain.

Nezu, who was already entering the car, noticed his slight changed and decide to ask to clarify and confirm. "Are you feeling ok? You seem a little pale right now."

Ketsueki blinked a little before shooking his head to snap out of his thoughts as his pain disappeared quickly. The feeling in the depths of his mind left as soon as it came, allowing the boy to move and go to the car, before gazing the sky he has long missed, truly missed after all this time inside the building.

According to his mathematics, it would take at least thirty minutes from there to go and arrive the city, and from there another thirty to arrive at the dorms. His things has been set up and build inside his room.

Nezu told him that there was a camera in his room to keep in check if something were to happen to him, like if he has a anxiety attack all of a sudden. Which, Ketsueki appreciated but didn't show it in his face even though deep down he was glad that there was someone else looking after him willingly.

"In which class am I going to be?" Ketsueki said breaking the silence in the car, as he looked through the window.

"1-A, after seeing how the tests that the Institution gave you from time to time, is clearly visible that you are smarter than those in your generation, something that was also one of the reason of me coming for you." Nezu replied as he drank a little of his tea.

Ketsueki looked at him as he saw the cup of tea in the hands of the animal, he blinked a couple of time before asking. "Where did you get the tea? We are on a car right now." He said Nezu pointed with his han-paw to a box tied to the floor so well that is practically part of the car.

Ketsueki only could see that and pursue his lips thinking if he should be amazed of how they thought on that or confused of why they did it, but he couldn't say anything that's for sure. "Oh." Escaped his lips without him realizing.

"Indeed. For the record, it wasn't my idea but I appreciated. The last principal thought it was a good idea to do this." Nezu commented as he opened the box and placed the cup, now empty, back into there before closing it and then jumped back at his seat. Eh, for a little guy he sure can do things.

"Interesting…"

**[Plus Ultra]**

_Whoa…. He didn't lie when he said this was hidden._ Ketsueki thought as the sight of the dorms was clearly visible from where they were in the moment. The window was halfway to close entirely and is like that since Ketsueki wanted fresh air in his lungs after having, like he likes to called It, artificial air thanks to a mini turbine powered by the gas, that somehow they hadn't got rid of that after so many years of wanting to do so.

"Amazing, right?" Nezu asked as the boy nodded in confirmation. "Those are the dorms, in the left is the dorm for the class 1-A and in the right the one for the class 1-B." the smart animal explained while they were arriving at the destination.

The new house of Ketsueki in a way.

The car arrived and they left it to walk the rest. The trees are basically in a good shape, the leaves are a good shade of green and it doesn't seem like one is withering from negligence of their care.

They walked until someone was at view. A woman with long-black almost waist-length hair and blue eyes. She is wearing some winter clothes since the coldness of the season hasn't wore off yet and Ketsueki was the same, since he is wearing a black-coat with a red- T-shirt underneath and a flannel underneath that.

"Hello Nezu!" the woman said waving her hand.

"Hello Kayama, this is the student I told you about." Nezu said pointing with his paw at Ketsueki, who was looking at her inspecting every single detail looking from toe to head before looking a little bit more relaxed.

"Hello." Ketsueki solemnly said.

"Here." Nezu handed a piece of paper to Ketsueki, who grab it and looked at it before looking at Nezu seeking information. "That is where your room is located, you can go while I talk to Kayama." He said getting a nod from the boy, who began to walk away towards the building.

Some seconds passed when Ketsueki finally entered the building, after that Nezu cleared his throat before speaking. "What's your impression of him so far?" he asked.

"First impression?" Kayama asked, Nezu nodded. "He is wary of me, he doesn't look like he trust people like you said, he has looked back to see us three time before entering the dorm, but I need to see more of him and get to know him better to continue this talk." She said with a sigh.

"Then you better start if you want him to trust you." Nezu said as they both walked towards the building.

**[Plus Ultra]**

The first impression of the inside of the building for Ketsueki is… Big. The living room of the building located in the second floor of three, is extensive in all meanings. In the quick trip across the floor he discovered that this buildings were used once upon a time, maybe three or four years ago he couldn't know since he didn't know this existed to begin with.

He should thank Nezu for allowing him to be here again, being somewhere where the walls are more vivid and colored is relaxing him a little of knowing he won't be treated the same way as the Institution, it can be better or worse but if the latter happens he can just ignore the world as he had done all these years.

"Dad. How are you feeling being in a new place?" Rose asked as she made a beeping sound in the phone in his pocket. he put a hand in his right pocket and grabbed the phone to look at it, the image of codes forming a mouth and eyes could be seen.

"Is rather refreshing. Can you do a quickly scan with a satellite?"

"yes but is impossible. There is no satellite passing above us right now." Rose said. "But I can do it as soon as one pass over us, would you like that?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be appreciated." Ketsueki said before pocketing the phone again.

"Young Ketsueki." The voice of Nezu was heard, and so he turned to see him walking beside Kayama, who was looking at him with soft eyes for some reason in specific. But he didn't acknowledge it.

"Yes?"

"How do you see everything so far?" Nezu asked simply.

"The colors relax me, light-green in dark shade reminds me of the forest away from civilization. I have yet to see my room but everything so far is okay." Ketsueki said as he sat on the couch of the living room, and rested on it as he faces the ceiling.

"I would like to introduce your assigned teacher, this is-" Nezu was talking but was cut by the next words of the boy.

"Nemuri Kayama, Aka Midnight the only R+18 hero. I know of her." He said.

"Good. Then I won't have to introduce her. She'll come tomorrow morning to make you breakfast and take you to U.A, is that clear for you?" Nezu asked getting thumbs up from the boy before leaving the building.

"So… how do you feel about the dorms?" Kayama asked after a awkward silence that she needed to break. "Do I take you to your room?"

"I feel comfortable. And yes." He got up from the couch as he walked right behind her, as he did not want to have someone he barely knows behind him. After a one minute walk they arrived at a room, his room.

"This is the place." Kayama said making a motion to allowing him do the honors. He nodded and grabbed the knob and opened the door.

The first thing he saw was his bed, black wood with red details. The walls being white as he is accustomed to that color and it would be like being back in the Institution, which is bad and good at the same time. There are his books that he likes to read with a desk beside the bed.

"It looks fine, thanks for this." Ketsueki said as he turned to see Kayama.

"You are welcome. I need to go, if you need something call me. Nezu, while you weren't looking, registered my phone number, give me a call if something happens." She said as she fled quickly, she wasn't leaving because she feared him it was something else, her facial moves showed that she wasn't afraid of him.

He mentally noted to put Kayama in trust level 1, since she doesn't fear him she must level up one.

"Rose. Are you up?"

"Yes dad. What can I do for you?"

"You have the number of Kayama there? She said that it must be there."

"Yes. Is here, what do I do?"

"Put her in trust level 1."

"Of cour- wait, What!? are you putting her there so quickly? But you don't know her well! Are you sure that you want that?" Rose asked concerned but happy, it was mixed felling she was having. She was glad that her dad was finally wanting to be in contact with people, but concerned that, since he doesn't know her well, she would backstab him.

"Yes." He solemnly said.

"Ok dad." Rose said she began the process, the list of people registered on his phones showed on the screen, the name: Nemuri Kayama had a face beside it, a face with a number one in the forehead. "It's still noon, want to do something?"

"Shall we finished the earpiece?" he ask.

"With pleasure." Rose said as Ketsueki entered the room, closing the door behind him as he took out a ear piece and put it on the desk before taking out his tools.

"Let's start."

**[Plus Ultra]**

The next morning.

Ketsueki is walking to U.A since Midnight drop him off some minutes ago since she has something important to do. The trip to her was quiet since there was nothing to talk about, he didn't really noticed the presence of her since he had forgotten she was in the same car.

He looked to the building and noticed how big it is compared to mere photos of paparazzi or people of the press. Whose stories aren't so believable anymore thanks to exaggeration they made for views this days.

He kept walking towards the building as he noticed the gaze of some people looking at him with fear, some of them are even pale as they looked at him. The whispers were anything but subtle.

"What is he doing here?"

"That monster is here? W-why?"

"He killed my father… he needs to rot in a cell not be here."

Those were some of the whisper he could hear before ignoring them completely thanks to his selective hearing. The last things he wants is to be worried about them, but he still eyed them to see and confirm that they aren't plotting something against him.

Which is more likely to happen these days. since the press continued to talk about him every anniversary of that day. But he doesn't mind it anymore. He entered the building and went to his classroom.

Another he has to say about U.A, is that his doors are freaking big, super big. The immense size of the doors were a surprised, but after some thinking it made sense that the door were this big, since there are people with quirks that can make things big or make them big, like MT. lady for an example.

He shook his head to avoid the train of thoughts that was approaching his mind dangerously, he looked up to see that he has arrive at his classroom.

He opened the door to see that is almost full. His classmates looked at him with wide eyes, making him the obvious that they also know about him.

He made his silently way towards a seat in the back of the classroom, ignoring the stares of the others as he finally sat leaning against the chair with his eyes closed and focusing his quirks in his ears, but he needed to use selective hearing to ignoring any whisper about him until the teacher arrives.

He hopes is someone who would treat him like a professional, not putting the others over him, but for some reason he doesn't feel so lucky.

He took a deep breath before exhaling as the feeling of everyone's eyes one him was almost creating him the exact situation of a anxiety attack, he took another deep breath and exhale again before counting to one hundred in German, one of the languages he learned over the years.

The sound of the door opening could be heard along the sound of an argument happening in the front row of the classroom, a blonde guy and a black haired guy with glasses arguing about something that, in all honesty, he didn't care about it.

_Dreißig, einunddreißig, zweiunddreißig, dreiunddreißig… _And he kept counting on his head.

"If you are going to do buddies hunting you better do it somewhere else." A voice spoke tired. Ketsueki opened his eyes to look to the source of the voice, and with the little he could see from outside of the classroom he could see a… sleeping bag? Maybe, and if he is correct, he knows who it is. "This is the department of heroics."

"Our teacher has arrived." Ketsueki muttered in low voice, but only one of the class picked up what he said, and she looked at the door in slight shock.

"It took you 8 seconds to shut up, we'll need to work on that. It seems that you all lack common sense." The person inside the sleeping bag got out of it as he looked dryly at everyone with a bore face as he looks around and his gaze landed on Ketsueki, and immediately went to hard look.

But the red-blondish haired boy was unfazed by the look. As the teacher continued.

"I'm your homeroom teacher, Shouta Aizawa. Pleasure to meet you." The teacher introduced himself, as he looked for something inside the sleeping bag.

Everyone was shocked to see that this person was their homeroom teacher, but some of them didn't show it like the white and red haired boy, whose stoic face was something entirely from his. After some seconds of looking for whatever he was looking for, he took out from the sleeping bag a P.E uniform.

"Wear these immediately." He said as the green-haired boy grabbed the one he handed to him. "The rest are in the changing room, go and change clothes and then shove off to the P.E grounds, I'll give you five minutes." Everyone nodded quickly and left, Ketsueki being the only one who was walking at a normal pace, he passed Aizawa but stopped as his back was completely facing the pro-hero.

_Eraser-head, underground hero._ Ketsueki thought.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Aizawa asked with a little of anger lingering in his eyes as they glowed a little of red. But the red-blondish boy was unfazed about the display of the teacher, and he looked at him with a blank face.

"Ask your principal about that." Ketsueki said as he left the classroom. "He was the one who brought me here, and gave me a second chance in this life. If you have a problem with me being here you can talk to him."

Aizawa looked stunned for a second as he was left behind, but he quickly left the classroom and took another way, a shortcut, to the P.E ground.

Ketsueki walked behind all of his classmates, as he did not want to make them uncomfortable with his presence, but he was able to caught some of them staring at him, not with any negative emotion, surprisingly, they were only curious eyes from them, as if they were trying to comprehend how he got there, that in all honestly is surprising, and what this could lead.

He truly had no desire of hurting innocent people, he only needs to save them, that's what a hero does. He could still hear the favorite phrase his mother used to tell him every night before going to sleep.

_Always fight for the greater good. Fight for the innocent people and the ones that can be redeemed from their deeds._

A little but subtle smile adorned his face as he kept walking and got into the changing room and stood in front of his locker and open it, his P.E uniform there and well folded.

He took off his uniform and quickly changed into the P.E ones, after stretching a little he turned to see that almost all of his male classmates have gone to the P.E ground already, working fast ain't they.

The only one left is the little guy who put something weird in his locker.

He left the changing room, and to his surprise two of his male classmates were waiting outside. They are looking at him, the green-haired boy and the guy with glasses.

"Do you guys wants something with me?" Ketsueki asked, the green haired flinched but the other kept his face straight and unfazed.

"We would like to ask something." The boy with glasses said moving his arms in a rather robotic way, but Ketsueki ignore it.

"What?"

"Those scars… what made them?" the boy with glasses asked with his eyes furrowed slight worried. Ketsueki blinked a couple of times before looking at his arms, and see the scars that made their way from the middle of the arm to go up to the shoulder.

Ketsueki shrugged. "I don't know." He causally said.

"You… don't know?" the green haired boy asked with wide eyes.

"For all I know, I had these ever since I was three." Ketsueki said as he recalls his memory, ever since he can remember properly he had scars all over the body, usually hidden by some bandages when he goes outside his room, but he wasn't in the Institution anymore, he needs to wear them again. "Wait a minute." He went inside and in a couple of minutes he came outside again, wrapping a bandage around his arms.

"Where did you get that bandages? My locker didn't have one." The boy with glasses said.

"N-Not mine neither." The curly haired said. "Oh! My name is Izuku Midoriya, N-nice to meet you." He introduced himself.

"I'm Tenya Iida from…"

"…Soumei Private Junior High, I heard your conversation with the explosive blonde, it was loud, hard to miss a detail. You know my name, so let's go with the rest." Ketsueki said as he move past them, walking towards the P.E ground, but with a glance of side eyes he saw the figure of Midnight walking towards them – him. "Go ahead." He told them and they nodded and went ahead.

"Hello Ketsueki, how has your day been doing?" Midnight ask with a hand on her hip, looking at him with a faint smile on her face.

"Fine. But Aizawa-sensei seemed rude and slightly angry about my presence here, he asked me what I was doing here and I told him to go and talk to Nezu." Ketsueki said, and he could swore he heard her say under her breath 'Lazy Bastard'. "I should really get going. See you later?"

"See you later." Midnight said waving and going in another direction.

**[Plus Ultra]**

Ketsueki ran a little go catch Midoriya and Iida, and he arrived at the P.E ground.

"A quirk apprehension test!?" the class shouted in disbelief sans Ketsueki, who just arrived walking casually as he saw the faces of his classmates, some of them were blank like his, again half and half and the black-haired girl with a ponytail.

But some of them were hilarious as hell in his opinion.

"But, what about ceremony!? And the guidance counselor meeting!?" the only brunette of the class asked to Aizawa, she was really worried and sweating. But her words made kind of sense.

Today, there was supposed to be an entrance ceremony for the first years, where the principal will talk about the norms of the school and such things. But Nezu had actually explained that to him in the trip when he got to the dorm, so he really doesn't have to be there, but for the rest is another story.

"If you want to be heroes there is no time for those things." He simply replied not facing her, only walking near the circle on the ground. But his answer seemed to make no sense for the brunette and others and honestly, Ketsueki can't blame them for that.

"What do you mean by that Aizawa-sensei?" Iida asked as he raises his hand while the other fixed his glasses and adjust them again but better this time on his face. Aizawa turned his head slightly barely enough to see the class, before speaking.

"You all understand the _freedom_ on the school's reputation for the campus, right? Well, that freedom applies for us, too." The word freedom for some reason felt different for Ketsueki, but he shook his head to clear it from any thoughts that might be bad for him. But they only confused the class more.

"Softball pitch. Standing long jump. 50 meter dash. Endurance running. Grip strength. Sustained side-ways jumps. Upper body exercise. Seated toe-touch." He named some activities, before clearing his throat and continue. "These are all activities you know from middle school…" Aizawa glared at Ketsueki, who was unfazed by the gaze of his teacher. "… Physical test where you were barred from using your quirks.

The country hasn't still gotten around to standardize those sort of records or keeping track of them of average performance level. That negligence on the part of mext. Bakugou, how far could you throw on softball pitching?" he asked the blonde.

_So his name is Bakugou, noted._ Ketsueki thought.

"67 meters, why?" Bakugou asked with a mock tone of superiority.

_Great, some with a possible strong and bag ego._ Ketsueki sighed before looking back at the teacher, who gestured at the circle.

"Step inside, here." He threw a softball at Bakugou, who was already inside the circle, waiting for the teacher's next words. "Try using your quirk this time. As long as it's inside the circle I don't care what you do. But, don't hold back." Aizawa said seriously.

Bakugou nodded as he stretch his arms a little, took a breath and took a step back to grab momentum, he moved his arm quickly as a substance came from his hand, from the palm. And when he was just about to throw the ball, an explosion occurred in his hand. "DIIEE!" He said launching to ball to the sky as one cloud was pierced, slightly but something.

_Die…..?_ Ketsueki and some other thought in unison at the unusual choice of words of Bakugou.

The beeping sound of the device in Aizawa's hand stopped when he looked at it to confirm how far the ball traveled thanks to the power of the flashy quirk of Bakugou, he looked at the class showed the results. [705.2] the result was something good in Ketsueki's opinion.

"Before anything else you must know what you are capable of. This is the rational metric that will form your basis of your 'Hero Foundation'." Aizawa said, as the class finally spoke after all this time outside, but this time expressing good emotions.

"Awesome! It looks fun!"

"705 meter? For real!?"

"That throw was so manly!"

"We can use our quirk now? That's the department of heroics for you!"

_Fun and exercise in the same sentence, something bad will happen, aren't it? _Ketsueki thought as he looked the teacher and then his classmates, to later look back at the teacher, worried for his classmates.

"Fun, eh?" Those words started the bad feeling. "So you were planning on spending three years here," the class was now worried and they should be. "having a good old time? What happened to becoming heroes?" Aizawa asked as he looked at them as the situation became tense enough the you could cut it with a knife.

"All right, let's make this game more _fun_. New rule: the student who gets last in the result of all the tests will be judge as 'Hopeless' _and will be instantly expelled._" Aizawa was forming a creepy smile on his face, making some of them shiver at the sight as the teacher swept his hair back and look at them with a hint of red in his eyes. "Our 'Freedom' means we dispense with student as we please! Welcome to U.A!"

"To the department of heroics…!"


	3. Red Flow

_I do not own anything related to Boku no Hero. Only my precious Oc._

_And now we can start._

_Let's go beyond our limits,_

_Plus Ultra!_

* * *

**Blood On My Name**

_Chapter Three: Red Flow_

"_What!?" Nemuri Kayama shouted in disbelief as she faces the principal of U.A, she slammed her hands on the table in front of her as she tries to comprehend the situation the principal gave her. "Are you telling me… that I have to watch over him!?" she asked, and she has to, after all she was just given the task of watching over a boy that has killed over 100 in a single day._

_Nezu had the face he always has as she watches her little outburst, he grabbed his cup of tea and drank a little before placing it back where he picked it up._

"_Yes. But I think you should read this before talking about him again." He said while he put his hand in the first cabinet next to him to look for a folder, he grabs it and passes it to the pro-hero, who was confused, she grabs him and starts to read._

_When she began to read the psychologist analysis as well the opinions of everyone in the Institution, her eyes began to go wide slightly as she read further in the pages of the report, her mind began to filled up with thoughts about this, but when she saw a sole image her mind only concentrated in that._

"_What…. is this?" She asked swallowing her saliva before placing the folder back in the table, not wanting to see that image again in her life._

"_Scars. His scars." The principal solemnly said. "Scars that he has all over his body."_

"_B-b-but he was supposed to be unharmed that day! How is he this injured?!" She asked before a thought appeared in her mind. "There is more to the incident that the public doesn't know… there is something that wasn't told to the public."_

"_Exactly. Young Ketsueki, from what I saw, is a good boy in all aspects. He is smart, polite and very thoughtful boy who, even if it not appears as that, cares about others. But he has a lack of fear, which is bad." Nezu commented._

"_What do you mean?" Kayama asked. "How can he have a lack of fear?"_

"_His lack of fear is thanks to his anxiety attacks, one thing disappeared another came. I just need you to watch over him and protect him from any harm. Ok?" Nezu asked._

_Kayama looked at the principal of three seconds before replying with a serious voice. "Ok. I think I can do that after seeing those images."_

"_And something else. They don't fear him." Nezu said insinuating the people of the Institution._

"_Then…. What do they feared?" Kayama looked at him perplex._

"_What's inside of him." The smart animal said confusing her even more, but she didn't ask more and left the room to think about this._

She had that conversation two days ago and her opinion of him has gotten better, he is truly someone polite in its own way.

She is right now in the teachers' office looking through some files. People know her as a sadist and flirtish woman, but that's in the eyes of the public, in her home or when she is not in her hero mode, she is a normal citizen like everybody else.

"Midnight." She looked at the door, the figure of the skinny form of All Might was there. "Thanks for letting me this." He said handing over a book. It was a book with records of every teacher and rules of the academy, and since All Might is new in this job he asked for the book to learn a bit of it.

"I need to go and see something." All Might said before leaving the office. Midnight blinked a couple of times before going to what she was doing. She let a sigh before turning her head to see the sky, she stretched her arms and continued her work.

**[Plus Ultra]**

Expelled.

The word _expelled_. An odd word to say in the first day.

A word that had to sink in everyone's mind when they were said, some of them had a mouth agape but couldn't utter a single word form the shock of what the teacher implied with his words, something that they didn't thought of it in their worst nightmares, although some of them exaggerated their thoughts.

Ketsueki thought for a moment in his words, trying to see if there is some sort of hint that would lead that this is only a ruse of some sorts, a very messed up ruse playing with their nerves, worries and feelings.

But then he remembered the words of Rose.

"_He expelled an entire class the first day. He didn't even flinched, he just said that all of them were going to be expelled and expelled they went."_

Rose had told him those words. Those words that represented how hard is he with his students didn't really help much. But they hit more harder to the rest.

"What!?" The brunette shout to the four winds, the rest was or either with a serious face or a worried one. "The kid who gets last…. Is going to be expelled!? B-but this is our first day! That's unreasonable!" she tried to reason, but Aizawa put a blank face as he looks at her. But Ketsueki could swore that Aizawa looked at him for a second.

"Natural disasters… massive accidents… ego-mad villains…" he scratch his head, before continuing. "All kinds of calamities can happen at any time, and we need to be ready for them, to revers it and restore the order. If you were counting on going to the local McDonald's after school, well… too bad. Because from now on your life here at U.A will be one of a hardship after hardship."

Aizawa relaxed his face as he made one of his finger point at the sky. "This is our motto 'Plus Ultra', I expect you to overcome the trials to come. Well then, time to step up the plate. The first test is the 50 meter dash, Iida and Tsuyu go to your positions."

Iida and the frog girl went to the start line to wait for the signal to start the 50 meters. Ketsueki then, lost in his thoughts, began to move near Midoriya, who was watching how things will unfold when the signal is made.

"Who do you think will be faster?" Ketsueki asked to the green haired boy, who turned to see him before looking back at the two doing the test right now.

"I don't know. Maybe Iida, but the girl seems to have some sort of frog related quirk, maybe mutation…" And Midoriya went into a spiral of mumble, which quickly made Ketsueki snap his fingers to snap his classmate out of his thoughts. "Sorry."

"You do that often?"

"When I think too hard on somethings, is like a norm in a body by now." Midoriya replied sheepishly as he rubs the back of his head, before looking at Aizawa. "But if someone snap me out of my thoughts' it should be okay."

"Now!" the teacher said, and a bang was heard as Iida lunge forward with the engines in his legs, and made it in so short time.

Iida made [3.04] and the frog girl made [5.58].

"Iida was faster." Midoriya said.

_Speed. His quirk must be speed related, the engines in his calves are a easy sign for that. Wait, isn't the Iida name related to a family of heroes? What was it….? Ingenium! The family Ingenium, I've read of them, his family is noble and rich, something not so common to see but is okay, or am I not updated about the rich people in the world? Maybe._ Ketsueki said, ask and commented in his mind a lot of things as he saw the display of what he presumes to be Iida's quirk.

His quick mind in analyzing things was one of his blessings that he appreciates the most, thanks to that he is far more smarter than most people. Rose also said that for his age he was incredible smart, like if he was another Einstein or Stephen Hawking. Which only made him raise a curious eyebrow when he heard that.

Since he just read anything interesting online and did anonymous classes of high-school online. They were pretty boring.

"Next, Aoyama, Ketsueki and Ashido." Aizawa said making Ketsueki snap out of his thoughts before moving to his track, one of the three.

He closed his eyes before feeling how his heart went faster and faster, increasing by the second. He took a deep breath and exhale before putting himself on position. He opened his eyes revealing them, there weren't pure charcoal anymore, the iris went crimson-red.

"Go!" the bang was heard and Ketsueki lunged forward. He is pretty sure that he wasn't faster than Iida but sure he was faster than the frog girl. His result? [4.00] the exact same as the training ground of the Institution.

"Ketsueki-san." Iida called out his name, making him look at him before walking towards him, before placing his hands on his pockets waiting for his classmates words. "What did you do? Was that your quirk?" He asked.

"You could say that… and please don't ask what is my quirk, I don't see the reason to talk about it now. We need to focus on this first, ok?" Iida nodded and they both went to talk to Midoriya, who was waiting for them.

**[Plus Ultra]**

They were now inside the P.E building, doing the second test: The grip strength test. Ketsueki held the device in his right hand as he made his heart go fast, before clenching his fist as hard as he can before getting a little dizzy, but with a quick shook of head the felling of dizziness disappeared from this head.

"Ketsueki-san, that result is truly something else." Iida said as he pointed at the little screen, it showed [450 kg.], he didn't had a strong grip like that, right? "Mine was in the average."

"But you did well in the 50 meter dash, you are going to do well." Ketsueki commented making Iida nod.

**[Plus Ultra]**

The next test was: The standing long jump. It was needless to say that Ketsueki was a normal on this one, since he didn't want to stand out by making a long, a really long jump.

But Midoriya was having problems in the tests, he wasn't really making good scores and that felt weird, because Ketsueki felt that if he made it into U.A he should be having a less hard time, but maybe his quirk functions in another way.

It could be possible. Anything is possible in this world full of quirks, weird quirks pop out every day with every birth or kid at the age of four.

**[Plus Ultra]**

The sustained sideway jump was something he didn't expect. Purple is the color of that test. The little guy did well.

**[Plus Ultra]**

Now they are in the softball pitch test. The brunette was the one pitching and when she did it was without any force or anything like that, there was zero momentum. She just made the throw and the ball began to go up with no sign of stopping any time near.

The device in Aizawa's hand finally came with results. Infinity.

"Interesting." Ketsueki said under his breath.

"Infinity!? She got an 'Infinity'!"

"Ketsueki, your turn." Aizawa said as the boy nodded and went inside the circle. He caught the ball thrown at him before stretching a little looking at where exactly he wants to throw the ball. As far as he can it is, no holding back.

He took a deep breath before exhaling all the air inside his lungs, he made his heart as fast as it can go without making him full dizzy. His eyes turned red as a trail of lighting left his left eye. He grabbed momentum, and threw with all his might.

The space within he is in broke a little as the ground had cracks on it. The clouds that were in the path of the throw were pierced leaving a big circle on them.

The dizziness he felt was quick to leave, before looking at the teacher, who was looking at the device. The beep sound was heard and Aizawa showed the result [706.9 meters]. Ketsueki smiled a little knowing how far he can throw, it can come handy in the future.

Ketsueki made his way towards the crowd of his classmates before sitting in the behind of all of them, but almost near Iida, to think about random things. The test are going pretty god for him, but Midoriya was having a bad time, he didn't show any good result in all the tests, what is his quirk that he is showing it? Maybe something that needs him tired or something?

"Midoriya is not doing well, is he?" Iida asked to no one is specific.

"No, he is not." Ketsueki said loud enough for him to hear.

"Of course not! He is a quirkless nobody!" Bakugou said pointing at Midoriya, who is already inside the circle trying to set a foot on the cracks on the ground made by Ketsueki.

"Quirkless?! Have you seen what he did on the practical exam?!" Iida asked moving his hand slightly as he made his index finger touch the palm of his left hand, in a robotic way.

"Haah!?" Bakugou said looking at Iida annoyed and angrily. And thanks to that began a little argument that Ketsueki didn't bother to pay attention, except if something interesting is mentioned.

"Like I said, he isn't quirkless, not with what he showed in the practical exam." Iida commented fixing his glasses.

"And that is?" Ketsueki asked, something interesting appeared.

"That's what I think Midoriya will show in this test. He has too to get a good score after all." Iida replied fairly quickly.

"What would that fucking nerd do!?" Bakugou snarled.

"Being a good person, not like you." Ketsueki replied rolling his eyes at the volatile personality of the blonde, who quickly began to curse under his breath as he went to another place to avoid to talk to them. "His personality will do him no good."

"I concur with you." Iida agreed nodding as he crossed his arms waiting for Midoriya to throw the ball.

**[Plus Ultra]**

Kyoka Jiro was confused.

And not because of the tests they were doing. It was because the person she less expected to be there is currently sitting in the ground talking to the boy with glasses whose arms are crossed.

Ketsueki. That name that most people despise, nobody says his given name as it can be bad omen for them. something of_ he will come to kill if you say it_, she thought it was an exaggeration but there something of true in everything, in lies, conspiracies and exaggerations, so she doesn't know who's telling the truth.

The news that always said something bad about him every anniversary of the mass-murder incident. They always said that Ketsueki was transported to somewhere where he couldn't hurt anyone anymore, but to her surprise he is sitting in the ground, talking to one of her classmates as if the world didn't want to kill him.

Seeing him so relaxed and not saying anything out of place, respecting the teacher was weird. Reporters said that he had something related to a mental illness for doing what he did, but he looks well and sane. Like any other person is.

This raises question for her. She looked at him with her eyes narrowed and a finger in her chin, ignoring the person in the circle right now. She looked at the boy thoroughly trying not to miss any detail, but the only one who looked predominant was the bandages in his arms. She made a mental note about that.

Now, people said things about him. Something about him having hatred for his parent and the world, and that an event set him off that day, that he has killing rage for the world, that's what people said about him. But then… why is he so calm? Not showing any hint of a bad emotion? Something weird is going on.

She took step closer to him and was beside him, not really looking at him since she doesn't know what to do. She is right beside the person her parents old her that if she ever meets she must run away from him. Look how that work out, that person is right here, right beside her sitting in the ground talking to the robot hands boy with glasses.

"What did you see in the practical exam?" Ketsueki asked the boy with glasses.

"He jumped at the height of the gimmick robot, and then destroyed with a punch."

"That must have been shocking to see, right Iida?"

"Indeed, it was." Iida commented.

"What are you guys talking about?" Jiro saw a moment to enter and she took it, she needed to know the true personality of the all supposed 'Crimson Blood' boy.

"Bakugou, the loud boy over there." Iida pointed at said boy, who clicked his tongue at hearing him being mentioned for something probably annoying. "Said that Midoriya is quirkless, clearly someone didn't see what he did on the practical exam because he is far from quirkless, the strength he showed is something truly incredible."

"He must have something really good to have been admitted into U.A." Ketsueki said.

"Or either he is really smart and can use a minor powered quirk and got admitted anyway." Jiro retorted.

Ketsueki shrugged. "Fair enough. Is not like I use mine much." He said.

"Really?" Jiro questioned narrowing her eyes. "You don't use it much?"

"Yes."

"Midoriya is throwing." Iida quickly said making them both look at the boy in the circle, who was grabbing momentum but his throw was nothing amazing in all honesty. Midoriya seemed taken aback that he didn't throw it with his quirk, until Aizawa spoke again.

"I erase your quirk."

"Erase his quirk?" Jiro wasn't believing those words. "Is that possible?"

"It's his quirk?" Iida asked no one in particular.

"His quirk allows him to erase the quirk of others just by staring at them." Ketsueki informed, getting their attention. "But the effect wears off if he blinks."

"And… who is he?" Jiro asked. "Is he a hero?"

"An underground hero, Eraserhead." Ketsueki answered, speaking at the same time as Midoriya, who seemed to know about the hero too. Ketsueki cracked his neck before moving it slowly to relax himself. "And I think that he is now going to lecture Midoriya about something, probably about his quirk."

"Think about times where nobody can come to your aid, think of this as one of those times." Aizawa told the green haired boy, glaring at him intensely. "There is a certain insufferable hero who made a name for himself for rescuing over a thousand innocents from a disaster, all by himself."

"All Might…" Ketsueki said under his breath, but only Jiro managed to catch it, he used his quirk as his eye went crimson red and his hearing began to increase decibels. Aizawa continue his lecture/scolding. "Using the number one hero to compare him at Midoriya, what a great idea."

"You have his brute courage, but all you managed is to run away… like a blockhead would do to save himself. Face it, your 'power' won't help you become a hero, Izuku Midoriya."

"For me it seemed like coaching to me." Iida said with a hand in his chin. "Maybe it is about how to use his quirk without hurting himself." He wondered.

"Whatever you say smart-boy." Jiro commented rolling her eyes.

"What did you said-?" But before Iida could continue, a sheer of raw wind force tackle all of them, it was not enough to make them fall or drop to the ground, but it was still something very powerful. They quickly turned to see Midoriya, who seemed to have already throw the softball and when they looked up some clouds moved in a unnatural way.

"Sensei, I can still move." Midoriya said clenching his right fist, with his index finger purple.

"His finger is swollen, it reminds me of the practical exam. What an odd quirk." Iida pointed out.

"No, it makes sense. When more powerful is the quirk…" Ketsueki started.

"… More powerful is the drawback." Jiro finished with her hands in her pockets, to later take out her right hand and start to play with her jack.

"Basically." Ketsueki added. "Big power, Big price to pay for it."

"What is this, Deku!? Explain now shit-head!" Bakugou lunged forward with small explosion coming out of his hand startling everyone who was near him and surprising those far from him. Midoriya just look outright scared of him but mostly surprised about the reaction of the blonde, who was caught by some clothes, similar to a scarf.

"What's this shit!? I can't…"

"It's my special 'capturing weapon' a steel wire alloy woven with carbon nanofibers." Aizawa said as his scarf began to float around him, moving like waves waiting to be thrown and catch something. "Don't make me use my quirk, I've got dry eye!"

"What a waste of an amazing quirk." Jiro said.

"True." Ketsueki agreed. "But that is the drawback of his quirk, like a secondary and less problematic."

"We are wasting precious time, prepare for the next test." Aizawa said as Midoriya went with the rest.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked worried about his finger.

"Ah… yeah…" Midoriya said.

**[Plus Ultra]**

"And now, time to present the results." Aizawa stood in front of the class after finishing all of the tests. He looked at them seeing their faces, some of them did well and some normal.

Midoriya's face is like if he is waiting the worst to happen. "This is simply the aggregate sum of each one of your scores. If I said them one by one we are going to be here all day."

The air became tense, they know that whoever did the worst will get expelled but is not good to know that it could be you form all people, so they kept quiet.

"Ah… and the whole expulsion thing was a lie." Aizawa said deadpanned, shocking the whole class. "It was a logical ruse to make you go all out."

"Whhhaaaat!?" part of the class shouted.

"Come on, guy! It was obvious a logical ruse, is impossible for him to expel us in the first day." The girl with pony-tail pointed out.

"No, is possible. He did last year." Ketsueki retort, making some of them pale. "He expel a whole class for not doing their best"

"Is that true, sensei?" Iida ask recovering from the inner shock about the newest information about their teacher.

"Yes." Aizawa simply said, making some of them pale even further. "They thought about having nice time here in the heroics department and I saw that they weren't going to take thing seriously, so I took hand in the matter and some of the were expelled from U.A and some stayed but in another course." He explained rubbing the back of his head. "Your curriculum sheets are in the classroom, and Midoriya."

He look at the boy before handing a medical note. "Go to recovery girl and get yourself patched up." And he walked out of the P.E grounds.

Ketsueki looked at the ranks, and from 21, he is the fifth.

"You should go to recovery girl, Midoriya." Iida commented getting a nod from the boy, who quickly walked off too. "We should get going too." Iida said to the rest, who nodded, and they went back to the classroom.

**[Plus Ultra]**

"Nezu, you there?" Aizawa asked as he knock the door of the principal's office.

"Yes. You can come in!"

Aizawa opened the door after hearing the high pitched voice of the principal allowing him to enter the office. Aizawa stood in front of the principal before speaking once again.

"Why?"

"Ah!... Young Ketsueki?" Nezu asked. "Are you asking why is he here?"

"Yes, why is _he_ here?" Aizawa asked seriously narrowing his eyes. "I thought U.A never accept people who used their quirk for evil means, and even though that the worst of them all is currently sitting in one of our classroom, how is that possible?"

"Because I allow him to be here, and I supposed he said to you that I gave him a second chance." Nezu look at Aizawa with his usual smile on the face, waiting for the words of the pro-hero, the lazy one.

"Tell me you put him restrictions of what he can do here in the academy."

"Don't worry, Midnight is watching over him, you don't need to worry." Nezu commented.

"Great… sadist with a killer."

"I am going to say this once, he is not a _killer_, he is an _avenger_. Or at least… the thing inside him is." Nezu said the last part in low voice as he watched the figure of Aizawa leaving the room, he needed to make a call to get the full story of what happened in the day of the incident. And he knows exactly who to call.

The person who put Ketsueki in the Institution in the first place.


	4. Seeking beats

_Hey! It's me, the author of this Story. You may be asking why now is that I'm putting A/N, well… it's because the first three chapters were made one after another, so I didn't want any outside influence in making this story such as suggestions for the story, but feedback on how you are feeling with this story is appreciated and well welcomed._

_I don't expect everyone to like this story, that's impossible, but at least to make the people who wants to read this, like this until the very end of this story._

_Well, enough talking, you can put a review on how are you liking this story. Bye bye._

_I do not own anything related to Boku no Hero. Only my precious Oc._

_And now we can start._

_Let's go beyond our limits,_

_Plus Ultra!_

* * *

**Blood On My Name**

_Chapter Four: Seeking beats_

After classes.

"So you are the 'Crimson Blood' boy, eh?" Ketsueki blinked at the little bluntness of the girl who is right now in front of him, he took a moment to feel that she is not afraid of him but he still remained quiet and wary of her. "So the rumors were true. You are truly here." She said before looking him.

"And you are…?" Ketsueki decide to ask.

"Oh! I'm Setsuna Tokage, a student of the class 1-B." She said introducing herself. "So… how do you know Kayama-sensei?" She asked leaning a little closer to him.

"She is the one who watcher over me, to avoid people plotting to kill me behind my back." He answered taking a step back and leaned against the wall of the Academy, waiting for Midnight to appear.

She had texted him that he has to wait a little since she has to finish something of paperwork and memorize all the names of the students, especially the ones of the heroics department.

He gave her the ok and so he is here waiting for her. But he did not expect to see a girl there and willingly talking to him as if he was another person, and apparently there is a rumor going around that he is here in U.A academy, but he doesn't mind it because is true, he is there after all.

"Makes sense." She said before allowing herself to take a deep breath and exhaling to gaze the sky, that is turning orange thanks to the dusk. "A lot of people holds a grudge against you, someone watching you is not rare. But are you safe in your classroom?" She asked narrowing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked not knowing where she is going.

"A lot of people died that day, maybe some of the victims are family of those in your classroom. In mine I have one, and when he heard the rumor of you going here he basically began to say how you are monster and a lot of swearing."

"I don't doubt it. But I don't think so… it could be obvious since is hard to restraint something as a grudge without giving a slight sign of it." Ketsueki commented. "I keep quiet and see everyone in my classroom."

She grinned. "Good to hear that you keep eyes in everyone in your classroom. But do you see everyone who is not in your classroom?" She asked as she cocked her head. Ketsueki blinked one time before speaking.

"Oh."

"Oh yes." She agreed. "Look, I'll help you in this. I will tell you what the people think about you since you can't be near them and expect them not to be afraid of you."

"But… why would you do that?"

"I have my reasons. But don't worry, I've not hate for you. I want to be your friend." Tokage said calmly.

"My friend…?" Ketsueki asked suspiciously, this shouldn't be something really good. But her words seem to trustful that it made him reconsider her offer. "I am have no means to trust out of the blue, but if I get to know more about you and trust you, I can be your friend." He told her.

"Oh… I'd like that. No trust in people you don't know, is fair." She smiled, before looking at the door. "Kayama-sensei!" She called out as she ran to Midnight.

"Tokage? What are you doing here?" Midnight asked at seeing the green-haired girl, she turns to see Ketsueki, who was looking at her with the side of his eyes.

"I was here talking to Ketsueki. And what are you doing here?" She made herself the clueless.

"I need to give Ketsueki a ride home, since it's a long way from here. Not really far but at least take him there before night appears." Midnight explained before ruffling the head of Tokage. "Go home, and sleep well."

"Bye, see you tomorrow Kayama-sensei." Tokage said as she took her leave.

"You are her teacher?" Ketsueki asked to the older woman.

"Technically, I'm the teacher of Modern Hero Art History. So I'm your teacher and hers when is my class." Midnight said. "We need to go before the night arrives. But while we arrive at the car, can you tell me how your day was?" She asked.

"Aizawa-sensei threatened to expel us when we were doing the quirk apprehension test, but later he said it was a logical ruse." Ketsueki then began to tell her about this day. He detailed a little bit more about what they did in the quirk apprehension test, who some of them were apparently brave enough to talk to him without showing fear.

"I thought I was bad for kids." Midnight said under her breath, she locked her gaze upon the boy. "But, you did a great job." She was hesitant at first, but her hand came to ruffle his hair.

He didn't expect that, but it felt good. Warm of not being feared and expressing contact in him. He closed his eyes and smiled unconsciously.

_Cute_… Midnight thought. "Now. Let's go to the dorms."

**[Plus Ultra]**

Ketsueki arrived at the dorms. He went to change into more comfortable clothes and he went and ate dinner to later go to his room to continue his work on the earpiece. It didn't took much time for him to finish what he had to do, it was some adjustment and since he didn't have a subject to test the earpiece it will take a long time to officially declared functional.

The night fell and he was still up, he didn't have time to sleep. He had to finish another thing, the last piece of his hero costume. It's a mask that covers the entire face but is divided into three part. The mouth part is made of fabric with metal alloy reinforced with holes to purify the air being attachable a piece of removable metal that covers his entire neck.

The other part is made of the same thing, but the part where the eyes are there is an HUD where Rose would reside to be with him and help him analyze situations. It has two sharp-teeth in the corner where his mouth is supposed to be, and it also can be attachable to the same removable metal in his neck.

After while working on the part of the neck, fixing things, testing it, putting it on to see how it feels. It took two hours that, two hours just working in a part of his entire costume, the head. He let a sigh not wanting to believe how is going to feel the others like the hands or body, that would take him some days to make and polish.

"Dad, you should go to sleep. Is already 10:00 PM." Rose informed sounding tired, meaning she has to recharge.

"I know, I am going to do that right now." Ketsueki yawned before rubbing his eye. "Is there something you should tell me before going to sleep?" he inquired.

"Oh! But before that. Nezu left a message for you." Rose informed. "You want to know what is the message? It can interest you."

"Let me hear it."

"He said that your workshop is already up for you to use it, you'll can go and see it in a place near the dorms, but hidden that only you with your fingerprint can enter. You'll be have a refill in materials every month so don't go creating non useful things." Rose said the message that Nezu eft, before allowing him to turn to see the bed and walk to it.

"Good." Ketsueki jumped to his bed before yawning once again. But then, a loud noise was heard, like a bass being played in a weird way. He glanced to the clock and saw that it was frozen, it didn't move.

"**Good Indeed."** A voice spoke and his eyes shot open making the sleepiness he was feeling disappear in seconds. He sat quickly on the bed as he looked around to try and find the source of the voice. But when his gaze fell on the corner of the room he saw a woman leaning against the wall. **"So… how are you doing?"**

Ketsueki was speechless and frozen there, and he was not frozen by the shock, which it was a little, but he was literally frozen in his bed. He couldn't move no matter what he did, he struggle but couldn't so he tried to at least speak. "Who are you?" he quietly asked not averting his gaze from the mysterious woman.

The woman smirked. **"You don't need to know that for now, but don't worry… you'll know." **She said looking at the sky full of stars. **"What a wonderful sight. Too bad you can't see it right now as you are frozen in bed."**

"What have you done to me?" Ketsueki kind of demanded the answer.

"**Don't speak to me like that, young man. Don't worry, I won't harm you, is not like I can either way**." She said before sitting in the floor looking at him, still with a smile on her face.

"Are you there, Rose?" he called out the name of his 'daughter' but seeing that she didn't reply, he grew a little worried. "Rose!?" no reply.

"**Don't worry, she is safe and sound, she is only offline."** The woman said. Ketsueki blinked and the woman was in front of his face, that startled him but as he couldn't move it felt a little weird. **"Oh, Ketsueki. You have to rest, we will meet again."** She said before kissing his forehead, and Ketsueki felt sleepy once again. He felt to the bed.

"**Bye, my mourning star… sleep well, and come back to fly." **

**[Plus Ultra]**

Setsuna walked to her home and quickly went to see her mother. Who is in the living room watching some news as she made something with paint.

"Mom! I'm here!" Setsuna said as her mother turned to see her and smiled. She went and sat besides her as she looks at her phone to see the time.

"Hello Setsuna, did you met him?" her mother asked.

"Yes, and his nothing like the media said. Father was right." Setsuna said getting a nod from her mother.

**[Plus Ultra]**

When Ketsueki woke up, he was disoriented and confused. Although confused was the feeling he had the most, since he didn't really understood what happened last night. He felt right when he woke up but the feeling of yesterday felt so weird, like if something had frozen him completely except his mouth. And… why her last words felt so familiar? Why is he feeling a lullaby coming to him?

"Rose?" he called out furrowing his eyebrows as he sat in the bed with his feet touching the floor, and then he looked at the desk where his smartphone is.

"Yes, dad?" she answered, he let a sigh of relief since the mysterious woman wasn't lying when she said that Rose was okay, but it was still strange and kind of creepy that she appeared out of nowhere. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"I can feel better, you saw what happened last night?" he asked as he got up from the bed to go for his uniform and changed.

"No, something happened?" Rose asked and if Ketsueki could see her he would say that she is raising an eyebrow right now. Which is was the most possible option.

The silence that followed after her question was not tense or awkward, since it was a moment where Ketsueki began to think about what happened as he changes into his clothes.

The moment itself felt weird, being frozen and completely unable to do something, but at the same the time he felt safe with her, as if she was a guardian that no one spoke him of, which it was the most likely to be, since his mother once told him that he has a godmother, maybe the mysterious woman was send by his godmother, who he had never met, to protect him in the shadows? Possible.

"Nothing much." He lied to not worry her, his soft tone was enough to make a beeping sound from her, that meant okay or that she understood the message.

Ketsueki grabbed a chip from his backpack and put it on the phone. "Transfer yourself to the chip, and make a copy to be in here and the chip." He told her rather quickly but she understood as the transfer began, after the image display in the smartphone reached the full bar, Ketsueki took the chip out and put it in his pocket as well with the phone.

The boy sighed before leaving his room.

He walked to the kitchen and made breakfast for himself, a simple toasted bread and eggs, simply breakfast. He quickly ate it and went to the first floor to meet with Midnight.

"Hello Ketsueki, how did you slept?" Midnight quickly asked as he was in full view of the first floor, she was waiting right beside the stairs of the building.

"Fine. We need to go quickly." Ketsueki said, Midnight nodded and went after him to the car as he followed suit. "How do you arrive so fast? Don't you live… like… thirty minutes from here?" he asked.

"There is something called, alarm and being a morning person. And coffee, let's not forget about coffee." Midnight said as she enters the car. "And I always need to be the first one to check up on you."

Ketsueki entered too and kept his mind and the events of yesterday, it was weird, and he needs to think a lot about that, but since they didn't report anything weird happening then it can't be something good for his mental health, or it's a quirk?

Is a possibility, in this world new quirks are bound to appear, some of them harmless and some of them that could destroy someone in seconds. But most of those are kept in check thanks to medics and people who guide them well to not become something they can regret later, to have a normal life even if it is not so normal like it was a couple of centuries ago.

He glanced at his side to see the clouds as the little movement of the car make him move along with it.

"You did something last night?" Midnight asked, but when she saw Ketsueki looking at her she elaborated more. "Remember that you have a camera in your room to allow us to see what's happening inside, you made something what was it?" She asked once again.

"Parts of my hero costume, I was only able to do the part of the head since I didn't had the workshop, which now I have, so later this day I'll go and change something of my costume." Ketsueki told her shifting his gaze back to the clouds.

"So… you basically made another part of your hero costume in a day?"

"Not quite. When Nezu first came to me I already anticipated this, so I started right after he left. I went to the secret workshop of the Institution that people forgot about and I began my creation there. I have the parts here since they are attachable." Ketsueki explained as he took his backpack and showed the part of the mouth. "It still needs to be perfectly adjusted but it won't be a problem with the workshop." He put the part back into the backpack.

"Interesting. You made that yourself? You sure have a lot of free time." Midnight commented.

Ketsueki eyed her, before speaking once again. "Well, is not like I had nothing more to do before coming here. Sensei passed away and Dr. Jones should be back in America for something family related." He told her.

"But you are feeling comfortable here, right?" She asked narrowing her eyes. This was some of the things Nezu told her to say to confirm his day or well-being, since he won't lie it certainly helps a lot.

"Most of it, but the time will tell…"

**[Plus Ultra]**

They quickly arrived at the Academy and Ketsueki left the car and walked to it. He gaze to his side seeing people glaring at him, one of them is taking a photo, and he knows it thanks to the flash of the camera, maybe this will tarnish the reputation of U.A a little, since they allow a mass killer into their school without much protection.

"Ketsueki!" a voice called out his name, he turned to see how it was. It was Tokage. "Good morning!" She said.

"Tokage." He simply said.

"Can you walk with me to the classrooms?" She asked nicely and he juts nodded since there was nothing better to do. And they both walked to their classrooms.

"So… how was your first day? I didn't see your class in the opening ceremony. What was your class doing?" Tokage questioned as she remembers the ceremony, there was no sign of the 1-A class.

"The quirk apprehension test. Just because the teacher wanted to do that instead of going to the ceremony, although I already know what Nezu said." Ketsueki replied as he put his hand slowly in his pockets. "We were threatened of being expel if we didn't give our best, but that was a ruse." He finished before using his right hand to massage his neck a little.

"That was not very nice." Tokage pointed out. "Who is your teacher?" She asked.

"Shouta Aizawa." Came the simply reply.

"Who?"

"You wouldn't know of him, after all he is known for not liking the spotlight. He can be better known as Eraserhead, the underground hero." Ketsueki explained.

"I think I've heard of him, maybe when I was ten." Tokage commented as she walk a little more slower to think about it. Ketsueki also went a little more slower to go as the same speed as she. "But I'll think about it later. In which rank you fell in the test?"

"5 of 21"

"Top five, interesting. I fell in top 10." Tokage commented. "What is your quirk?"

"You like to talk don't you?" Ketsueki asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am known for being chatty, is one of my virtues!" she said cheerfully, but after seeing his blank face she cleared her throat. "But you seem the quiet type. You don't talk often?" she narrowed her eyes.

Ketsueki shook his head, before turning his head to face her. "I am normally the one who doesn't start the chat, and not many – almost all of the people doesn't want me near, it is a surprise that you accepted to be near me." He spoke truthfully before looking at the front again.

"Oh… but you are a nice person. And I know that media tend to vilify people who didn't do anything wrong, but you were like what? eight? When the incident happen."

"Close but I was seven. I don't really want to talk about the incident, many people wants my head as you said." He pointed at his head. "Well… we are here." He said pointing at their classrooms.

"Well, talk to you later!" She said as she entered her classroom and he entered his.

**[Plus Ultra]**

"I am…!" A voice resounded from the door, some of the classmates smiled and became excited knowing who is coming through the door. "…Coming through the door like a normal person!" and All Might appeared with his characteristic smile.

"Is All Might! I can't believe he is really here!"

"That design is so silver age! The art style clashes so much it gives me goosebumps." The pink-skinned girl said.

"Foundational heroes studies!" All Might said. "For this class, we'll be building up your hero foundation through various trials! This time, is the trial of battle! And to go with your first battle…" In the wall began to appear some compartments with numbers, All Might fake cough to catch again the attention of the students and he continued. " We've prepared the gear we had you sent in requested to match your quirks!"

"Our battle gear!" The spiky red-haired boy said getting up from his seat. "Awesome!"

"Go and get changed, we will be ready to go once everyone gathers at ground β! The garb you bring into the battle-field is vitally important, boys and girls!" All Might explained before leaving the classroom and leaving the student to go and change.

"Ketsueki, you have your battle gear here?" Iida asked as he grab his, Ketsueki nodded at his words and went for his and left the room to go and change into his clothes.

He changed as fast as he could. His hero costume is mainly black and red. is a jacket with long neck that ends right below the jaw with red outlines on it in the shape of a wing. Carbon fiber reinforced gloves that leaves the index finger and thumb of the right hand exposed to the air, he also wear black pants of asbestos fibers that are also in the jacket and the hood in the jacket. He also has tight boots but with cotton inside to not make him uncomfortable.

He attached the lower and upper part of the mask and then he grabbed the chip where Rose is and plug it into a space in the device/ equipment in his neck.

"Rose you there?" He inquired to see if it worked.

"I am here safe and sound, dad!" Rose said with her cheerful tone, which made him smile a little bit.

"Good, we need to go to the ground β" Ketsueki quickly said as the top part of the mask, which cover the mouth and face leaving two holes in the part of the eyes, began to connect with the rest. And the two hole light up in a neon-blue light. He put the hood on and left to go to the ground β.

"Ketsueki!?" the familiar voice made him turn to see someone in a familiar hero costume, basically someone of the Ingenium family. "Is that you?" Iida asked going closer to him.

"Yes." He simply said as he put his hands in his pocket. "We can talk later, we need to go." He informed as he ran. Iida nodded and went after him without using his quirk since it could break something by the speed.

After some time they arrived at the ground.

"Oh! Iida-kun!" the brunette called out the name of Iida.

"Uraraka. So that's your costume…" Iida took a moment to take a good look at it, simply but effective, maybe? "It looks good."

"Is a little tight." Uraraka commented as someone came closer to them.

"Guys!" Midoriya called out.

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka said looking at him. "Your costume looks really practical!" but then she began to rub the back of her head. "I wish I had drawn my sketch a little better… my costume came out a little puffy."

"Heroics is the best." The little guy with purple hair put thumbs up as Midoriya blushed.

"Sensei! Regarding the ground we will be using, is it the mock city from the entrance exam!?" Iida asked raising a hand.

_Ah! So its Iida in there…._ He looks cool. Midoriya thought, then he turned to see Ketsueki. _And who is…_

"Mock city…? That's where you were in the practical exam?" Ketsueki asked.

_So that's Ketsueki…_ Midoriya looked between Iida and Ketsueki, both of them had good costumes compared to his.

"Yes! You'll see – in fact, take two steps and you'll be there! This will be an indoor battle!" All Might said looking at them intently as he lectures. "Villain cleanup is usually seen out in the open, but statically, the better part of it is an indoor job. Most villains acts are committed indoors." The he put his fist on his chin to think on things while speaking. "Imprisonment… house arrest… the black market… in the hero-saturated society. Why, any villain with intelligence is lurking in the shadows!"

"So… what are we going to do?" Ketsueki asked casually eyeing the rest.

"We are going to do two-on-two team battle divided in 'Heroes' and 'Villains'. Though one of the team will have one more thanks to the odd participants in this." All Might explained. "But that will be quickly dealt with as soon as Young Ketsueki takes a letter from this box." He motioned to a second box with 'Lottery' on it.

Ketsueki nodded and went to the box and put his hand on it. Some of them were amazed at seeing the costume of Ketsueki although they didn't want to show that, so they kept quiet. Ketsueki pull out his hand and he had a ball in his hand with a letter. A.

"Ok! So Team A will have Ketsueki on it. Now, the rest must do it as well but with that box." All Might motioned the other box before grabbing it and placing it in front of him as he began to call out the names of the students to come and grab on of the pair of letters.

Ketsueki was wondering who his teammates on this will be, although he now has a guess since the brunette looked at him when she grabbed her ball.

And Midoriya looked at him too after he grabbed his...


End file.
